vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
Yehoshua Video
In form a 40 minutes video that looks to take place in a large open area in the shadow of a large structure. The people in the video are wearing clothing that would be called "Biblical". The common dress of the Levant in the first century CE. All dialog is in Aramaic, subtitles are provided. The video features Micheal Flynn, known founder of the Enlightenment Movement, and a local man named as Yehoshua, his wife Marium, and three children who are not named. The actual cameraman is not seen but is addressed as Julian. In the body of the video Flynn questions Yehoshua as to his teachings and beliefs. Yehoshua in turn expresses ideas that are not the central tenets of the Christian faith. He says that is is the idea of sin that is wrong. Man doesn't need salvation from sin, but from guilt. Said salvation is nothing anyone can provide for them. He says that his teachings are that the petty rules of priests and kings are unnecessary when Enlightenment is accepted. God does not care about small rules as he put it. God is in everyone and if we listen to our God nature we will not need rules either. Enlightenment is being open to the voice of your God nature. The God nature will not urge you to hate or to violence. Yehoshua expresses the idea that his initial movement will not succeed, but that seeds will be planted. He cites Flynn's presence as proof that his message will get out. The most shocking part of the video is the end when the Greyhawken Primal being Julian gives a personalized message to the viewer. This message is never the same twice, even on copies of the video saved to secure computers. The code has been torn apart. Nothing in the video code allows for this. Flynn also returned with two books in Hebrew. The Book of Blessings, alleged to be a lost Old Testament book. and the Book of Enlightenment allegedly penned by Yehoshua's wife Marium. Both are reputed to be clerical prayers that perform instant miracles. Reaction Oh boy. Like dropping a panther into the middle of a dog show. The only thing you do not find are people neutral about this. The Enlightenment Movement is based off the ideas of the video. Traditional Christian sects, Catholic and Protestant alike are totally up in arms. Not all universality against it however. The Roman Catholic Church has not quite called it a heresy but casts serious doubt on its possible authenticity. "Really, how did he get it?" The Southern Baptist Association has bluntly stated it a total fake and another sign of the war on Christianity. It cost them several churches that declared it a miracle from God and went with the Enlightenment. Other sects and denominations have weighted in on the matter, most strongly, or more so against it. The ideas of the video repudiate the validity of any church hierarchical structure. It is finding a softer hearing in independent churches that do not accept hierarchical structures. Bureau File It is supernatural, that much we are sure of. Primal beings are not a matter of doubt. The Bureau is maintaining a firm no comment if asked. This is a matter of religious belief and not a matter of law enforcement. Category:Intangibles Category:Supernatural Category:Religion Category:Culture